Anna's Long Lost Brothers
by MiDniGhtW0lF15
Summary: Anna was seperated from her two older brothers when she was two. Now 14 years later she thinks she might have found them. RR
1. Chapter 1

**Chp 1**

discloser : i donot own WWE but i do own Anna character

**Anna's POV **

I was separated from my two brothers when I was very small. My parents died when I was 2 years old my brothers were 6 and 8 at the time. We were put into foster care, but different ones because there wasn't enough room for me there. I was all alone. I knew I had two older brothers but didn't know who they were or what their names were, all I have is a picture of us on Christmas in front of the tree and the initials of them JH and MH. I always wonder about them and if they cared about me. When I was 6 I got adopted into a new family that I love just as much. I hoped my brothers got adopted together. In my new family I have 1 younger brother Zach and a younger sister Holly. Zach loves and I mean LOVES the WWE and watches it every week especially Smackdown. His favorite wrestlers are Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy. One day when I was 16 I decided to watch it with him (I had nothing better to do anyway) when Jeff Hardy came out to the ring I had a feeling like I knew him. It was really strange. I had that same feeling when Jeff's Brother Matt Hardy came out to the ring. I kept thinking that they could be my real brothers. So I did some research on them and found out that they have the exact same birthdays and are the same ages as my brothers. I had a feeling that they my brothers. So I will try to meet them in person one way or another.

**Please Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

(Jeff's POV)

I can't believe it is May 12 already. Matt you know what day it is right?

"Yeah its Anna's Birthday she's going to be 17."

"Yeah our baby sister is all grown up now. You think she remembers us?"

"I don't know she was so little when we were.. You know."

"Yeah I know"

"Come on Jeff don't be so down, you got an important match tomorrow night you need to focus if you want to beat C.M. Punk for the number one contender spot to face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. Do it for Anna. Maybe she will be watching you never know."

"Your right its my time to shine thanks Matt."

"Don't mention it bro. Oh yeah don't forget we got that meet and greet with 2 kids tomorrow."

"Yeah alright." Matt walks out off the room.

To tell you the truth ever since Anna was spilt from us I always kept thinking about her. I mean had such a close relationship like best friends close. I just hope she ok, I know I say this every year on her birthday. I mean Matt and I never got a chance to watch her grow up. Wait Matt's right I got to focus for tomorrow. I guess I better get rested up for tomorrow I'll just see what happens tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Anna's POV

I'm in my room when Zach runs into my room all out of breath with 2 what appears to be tickets to something a movie maybe?

" Guess what Anna."

"What."

"You know that contest I entered about 5 weeks ago."

"Yeah what about it…wait don't tell you actually won it right."

"Yeah I won it and guess what the prize was." he never gave me a chance to guess what it was. "Its 2 tickets to go see Smackdown and 2 BACKSTAGE PASSES TO MEET THE HARDYS."

"WHAT you got to be kidding me right." I was so shocked when he said that I mean I was thinking I could get a chance to see if the Hardy's were my actual brothers.

"Nope I'm not kidding. And so anyways Anna I was wondering if you could go with me I mean unless your busy, cause if you are then I can see if dad can drive me there."

"I'm not busy I'll take you there." Oh my god I was like is this a dream or real. I pinch myself to make sure I absolutely wasn't dreaming which I wasn't. when Zach left I started to cry a bit because I just couldn't believe it and I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp 4 **

**(Anna's POV)**

**When we got to the arena the next day to meet the Hardy's before the show started, I was so nervous more nervous then I ever was before.**

"**So Anna you ready to meet them?"**

"**Yeah." I just thought that what if they were not my brothers after all. I would be devastated. However, I could not let Zach down. He has been waiting to see a live event of SmackDown forever. I just want him o be happy. We sat the arena backstage outside the Hardy's locker room waiting for them to come out and greet us. Zach was so excited that he just couldn't sit still in his chair. We waited for about 5 minutes then Jeff and Matt came out. I looked at them then Zach got carried away and ran right up to them and asking them question like "Can I have your autograph" while Jeff was busy giving him an autograph and answering his questions, Matt looks at me and his face looked like he was trying to remember something, but what? He came over to me and asked me what my name was. I told him it was Anna.**

**(Matt's POV)**

"**Well hello there Anna I'm Matt it's nice to meet you. We shook hands. There was something familiar about her. I mean she looked just like my mom…wait could she be. Our sister Anna? I just had to find out if she was or not so, I decided to talk to her more. **

"**So is this your first time to a live event?"**

"**Yeah it is, my brother won two tickets to it from some contest he entered like a few months ago. He wanted me to go with him because I was the only one who could drive him there. But I knew that if I couldn't them he would of probably go with one of his friends. I wondered why he chose me to go but I assumed that it was a late birthday present."**

"**Well then happy late birthday how old are you?" I was wondering when her birthday was. **

"**Well I turned 17 yesterday and thanks."**

**So she has the same birthday and the same age as our sister…maybe it is her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

(Anna's POV)

"It must be tough growing up with a little brother trust me I know." Matt said to me.

"Yeah I guess but I've only known him sense he was 4." I don't know why I told him that but for some strange reason I felt really comfortable talking to him.

"Why is that?"

"I don't like to talk about it much but all I will say is that I've lost very important people to me when I was young. And then I got spilt up from two other special people and. (I started to cry a bit) all I remember are there initials."

"Anna, don't cry Anna. You know what Jeff and I lost some very special people too."

I started to calm down a bit. I stopped crying. "You did who?"

"Our little sister, you?"

I looked at him and when he said that he lost his little sister I had a good feeling that I finally found them.

"I got spilt from my two older brothers." I could see Matt's face light up when I said that.

"Um…what were the initials of your two brothers?"

"Well one was J.H and the other was M.H….Hey Matt what was your sister's name?"

"Her name was Anna."

I knew it then that it was them I just knew it.

(Matt's POV)

When I told her that my sister's name was Anna she froze. She looked at me then at Jeff who was still talking to Zach then back at me again. After a minute of silence she spoke.

"Um Matt I think you and Jeff are my brothers. I mean am I your sister?"

I realized that she was our sister. "Well you look just like our mom but you got dads eyes. How old were you when you got separated from us." I just wanted to make sure it was our sister.

"Well I was 2 years old and my brothers were 6 and 8 at the time."

I knew it right then that she was our sister. When she saw the look on my face she also knew too. I went t and gave her a hug and we both started to cry. I told her I missed her so much and she was saying the same to me. Zach saw her crying and ran over to see what happened. Then Jeff came up to me. I couldn't wait to tell him the good news.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: sorry it took me a while to update because I got grounded and my parents took my laptop away for a week. But now I'm back but the next update won't be until Jan 29 because I got midterms and a regent's test to study for. Anyways here's the story.

(Anna's POV)

Zach ran over to me when he saw me crying.

"Anna what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's wrong Zach I'm fine everything is perfect."

"What's perfect?"

"I found them."

"Found who?"

"My brothers the ones I told you about." Zach looked so confused

"Are you saying that Jeff and Matt are your brothers? Are you absolutely sure about it?"

"Yes I'm sure even Matt said they were separated from their sister Anna when they were young. It's them Zach it's really them." It took me a little bit explaining but Zach finally realized that they had to be my brothers.

"Oh my god Anna that's so cool I mean you got two professional wrestlers as your brothers." Zach was so excited about me being the younger sister of the Hardy's. Then Jeff walked over to me and asked Zach if he could talk to me alone for a minute. Zach agreed and decided to talk to Matt.

(Jeff's POV)

"Anna is it really you?" I couldn't believe it she's really here. I hugged her and I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Yes Jeff it's really me I can't believe I found you and Matt. I missed you guys so much."

"And I really missed you too. Every year on your birthday Matt and I always thought about you and how you were doing." She then started to tell me about her life and what she has been through as I was listening I could see out of the corner of my eye someone looking at her. It was CM Punk. What does he want?


	7. Chapter 7

_FINALLY EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!!! Now let's get on with the story_

_**Chp 7**_

_**CM Punk POV**_

_**What is that young girl doing with the failure known as Jeff Hardy? I'll have to get that girl away from him and have her become a member of my straight edge life style. **_

_**CM Punk walks over to Jeff and Anna.**_

"_**Well well Jeff what do we have here, leading another person into your failure of life style." he turns to Anna "The names CM Punk the 4 time Straight Edge World Champion. What is a beautiful young lady doing with a screw up like Jeff wouldn't you rather be a member of my straight edge society to where we say no to drugs, alcohol, and smoking?"**_

_**Jeff's POV**_

_**I noticed Punk eying her as he said that and I could tell she didn't like it. " Well Punk this is my sister Anna and I don't what you to looking at her like that because I can tell that she doesn't like it so…" Punk cut me off.**_

"_**Well Jeff I didn't know you had such a beautiful sister." now she was really uncomfortable. **_

"_**Hi nice to meet you and no I don't want to be apart of your straight edge society. I am perfectly fine with my life as it is now. I really want to be with Jeff and Matt so if you could just leave me alone I would gladly appreciate it." Anna Said**_

_**The look in Punk's face was brilliant he stood there with his mouth wide opened because he couldn't believe Anna said that.**_

_**CM Punk's POV**_

"_**Well then alright" I said with a straight face trying not to get angry. "I guess I'll see you around." I walk away "No one says no to me I'll get her in to the straight edge society if she likes it or not." **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

Anna's POV

After the idiotic Punk left, Jeff and Matt had to get ready for their matches later tonight. They told us that after their matches they would meet back with us at the entrance of the arena. I knew that Zach wanted to see all the other wrestlers and I told him that he only had 1 hour to do so. When Zach ran off to see some other wrestlers I felt a little hungry so I took a walk down to the food stalls to get a hotdog. As I was coming back I was stopped by a tall man with a black ski cap on his head.

"Uh excuse me I need to get by." no answer "I said excuse me I need to get…"

"I know what you said now come with Me." he reached his hand out to me.

"No leave me alone." he didn't get the picture he wrapped his arm around my neck and covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to moved my arms and legs but there was no use to it no matter how much I squirmed I couldn't move his arm off of my neck. So I resorted to the last thing I knew that could break me free. I licked his hand that covered my mouth. I know it sounds gross but it got me free. As soon as I was free I ran as fast as I could but he was faster and the next thing I knew was knocked out cold.

When I woke up I found myself in a closet type room sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind my back and the only one in the room with me was the guy that knocked me out.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me. Let me go."

"Well I am Luke Gallows and it's not what I want with you. It's what C.M Punk wants with you."

"Well what does he want from me?"

"That's for him to tell you when he's done beating your brother Jeff."

"He won't beat Jeff and once he finds out what has happened he will kick your asses so hard that you won't be able to sit for months." I shocked myself I usually never swear but I was soc angry that I couldn't help it.

The door opened and Punk came in. He looked so pissed and I knew Jeff must have beaten him and he was going to take his anger out on me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chp 9 **

**Zach's POV**

**After I got finished talking to Cryme Tyme I realized that I had to meet Anna in a few minutes. As I got to the entrance she wasn't their. I was thinking maybe she got something to eat and was running a little late. But then a half hour went by and still no sign of her. I started to get worried. When I saw Jeff and Matt I ran to them**

"**Hey have you guys seen Anna?"**

"**Not since we left before our matches why?" Matt said.**

"**Well you see she told me to meet her half an hour ago here and she never showed up." I was so scared. Where could she be?**

"**Well lets go look for her Jeff you go towards the locker rooms Zach and I will look around the food courts." with that said we were off running to find her.**

**Jeff's POV**

**I got to the locker rooms and I saw Rey Mysterio I ran to him to see if he saw Anna.**

"**Hey Rey."**

"**Yo what up Jeff."**

"**You know that girl with the boy that won tickets to see me and Matt well have you seen her?"**

"**No sorry man but I'll keep a look out for her alright?"**

"**Ok thanks." as a walked away I found John Morrison taking to R-Truth.**

"**John, Truth have you guys Seen Anna?" **

"**Yeah, I saw her." my face lit up with joy so I turned to R-Truth **

"**Luke Gallows was carrying her she looked hurt so I asked him WHATS UP with her and he told me that she tripped over a box and he was taking her to the medic area." **

**As soon as he said that I knew it was C.M. Punks fault he just couldn't leave her alone. And since I beat him for the number one contenders spot he was going to take it out on Anna. "Well Which way did he go?" **

"**He went passed the locker rooms and to the right."**

"**Thanks Truth, John I see you guys later." With that I sprinted to get to where Anna was. What the Hell was punk thinking. For what ever reason I knew that Punk was gonna pay for what he did.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Anna's POV

"What do you want with me?"

"What do I want WHAT DO I WANT." Punk was shouting. "You see Anna my plan is to retire Jeff forever."

"Why?"

"Because he is just bringing this company down with his lifestyle and with him gone then all of the people in the world will become apart of my straight edge society and..." I cut him off.

"Your crazy you know that C R A Z Y crazy." he slaps me across the face. My face turn red from the slap it left a handprint on my cheek. I was starting to cry.

"Talk all you want Anna but your precious brothers can't save you now. You will be the newest member of my society. Luke the bag NOW!"

Luke hands him the bag, and in the bag contains a head shaver. Punk takes it out and turns it on I was scared.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh I'm just going to shave your head to refresh your life." he walks closer to me.

"WHAT YOU ARE NOT going to shave my head you know how long it took me to grow my hair to this length. It took like 5 years." I was trying to squirm to get free but the ropes that tied me to the chair was so tight that I couldn't move. Punk was just about to start shaving my hair when the door breaks down. Standing in the doorway with an angry look on his face was Jeff. I was so relieved. When Jeff saw me tied to a chair with a red mark on my face he got even madder. And went straight for Punk who frozen in shock. He was probably saying in his mind "Oh shit."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chp 11**

**Jeff's POV**

**When I opened the door, I saw Anna tied up to a chair. I looked at her then at Punk and that Luke guy and I was pissed.**

"**Jeff help me." Anna said. I gave a mad glare to Punk.**

"**Luke." Punk said. "You handle Jeff while I finish Anna here." Punk smiled when he said that which made me even angrier than I was before. Luke charged after me but moved quickly out of the way and Luke could not stop from charging me that he ran right in to Kane who was walking by. Kane caught him by the throat and gave him a choke slam on the concrete floor. That put him out on conscience. Kane laughed then walked away. One down one to go. **

"**PUNK. GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER NOW!"**

"**Well well, well Jeff looks like I found your weak spot." **

"**Punk let her go NOW or you'll regret it." I tried to reason with him since I saw he had a hair shaver, which had a very sharp looking blade on it. I did not want him to do something to hurt her. But I couldn't just stand here while Anna is in danger. That was when Anna decided to kick him. She got him right in the balls. Punk dropped the shaver and fell to his knees. When he got up, I gave him a twist of fate, which knocked him out. As soon as he was out, I ran to Anna who was crying and untied her and gave her a hug. **

"**Thanks Jeff for saving me I was so scared."**

"**Anna don't cry I'm here now everything will be alright. Let's just get you out of here." she nodded and we left the room and went to find Matt and Zach.**

"**Jeff"**

"**Yeah what is it?"**

"**What if Punk and Luke come back?"**

"**They won't you can trust me." We continued to look for Matt and Zach. When we found them Zach ran up to Anna crying and gave her a big hug**

"**Anna I'm so glad you're safe I don't know what I would do with out you." **

"**Anna" Matt said, "I'm glad you're safe what happened?" Anna told them the whole story and this made them mad **

**Matt said, "We should tell Teddy or Vince this."**

"**Why" Anna said, "They won't believe me."**

"**Yes they will Anna, how can you explain the red mark on your face. And we have a witness that saw Luke carrying you unconscious." **

"**what someone saw me but no one did anything?"**

"**Luke told them that he found you like that and was taking you to the medic staff here."**

**Normal POV**

**They found R-Truth and asked him if he could tell Teddy and Vince that he saw Anna being carried off by Luke. He agreed and told Vince and Teddy what he saw and Anna told them what Punk and Luke did to her. After she was done explaining Vince and Teddy both believed her, Punk, and Luke were fired and banned from WWE forever. Punk and Luke didn't take it very well. They had to be thrown out by 15 security guards. Vince even considered having Anna getting a restraining order against Punk and Luke but Jeff said that wouldn't be necessary. With him and Matt both looking over Anna she would have plenty of protection. When the show ended, Jeff and Matt said they would come by their house tomorrow and see her and meet her family that took care of their sister. They call Anna every weekend and they visit her every time the were in town or nearby. Anna was so happy that she finally found her brothers and her brothers are happy the found their sister after all of these years they were finally together. They also never heard from Punk and Luke again.**

**Authors note: I hoped you all liked the story. I just had this story in my head for awhile and I finally got a chance to write it down. I know I made C.M Punk sound crazy but that is how I think he is. Please tell me what you think of this story.**


End file.
